


Then There Was Her

by DollyDivine



Series: The Walking Dead One Offs [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Heavy Petting, Inspired by The Walking Dead, One Shot, Smut, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyDivine/pseuds/DollyDivine
Summary: When a supply run in a very small camper van, finally brings Daryl and Delilah together.Walking Dead One Shot.





	Then There Was Her

**Author's Note:**

> Very short Daryl Dixon one shot I just had to get off my chest that may potentially lead to a full length fic. Enjoy!

Delilah woke, for the first time in as long as she could remember, feeling well rested and content. Beams of sunlight were making there way through the cracks in the curtains and, for a few peaceful moments, she watched them dance across the wall. For once, the eerie silence of the outside world didn’t frighten her like it normally would, instead she could hear his soft breath against her bare chest. This felt like home.

She kissed his forehead and gently untangled herself from his hold without disturbing him. As she put on her pants and boots, she watched him grasp at the pillow where her body once laid besides him. His dark locks that usually cover those crystal blue eyes where brushed aside and she swore she had never seen anyone look so at peace.

She reluctantly left the comfort of their current confines to relieve herself and fill a jug of water from the stream. On her return, he had finally roused himself from his slumber; sitting at the steps of the camper van with a cigarette in one hand and knife in the other wearing nothing but his boxers and boots. He looked surprised to see her wearing exactly the same and kept shying away from looking at her naked upper body.

“Would you like some coffee to go with that?”

His response was nothing more than a grunt, as he stood letting her back into their cosy abode. She pottered around the tiny kitchenette making breakfast as a pan of water boiled, his eyes never leaving her. She looked at him, sat at the steps watching her and the peace had all but left his face. Now, he just looked nervous.

She tied her long, auburn hair back and handing him a mug of coffee with a plate of sliced apples. She then joined him on the floor of the van and started gazing out of the open door, thinking back on the previous night. She thought of his hand running through her hair, how gentle his callous fingers where against her skin and how soft his lips were. They sat in silence like this for a few minutes, before she had to speak.

“Last night...” She paused to think about how best to put what she was feeling without frightening him off, but she knew all to well, honesty was the best policy, “Look, if last night was a one time thing, then great. I had an amazing time. But I think you know how I feel about you, Daryl. It meant more to me than just sex.”

As she turned to finally look at him, he had moved towards her and proceeded to slam his lips on to hers. She was shocked but she knew what it meant. Daryl wasn’t good with words but he was with actions and this was his own little way of saying he wanted more. She parted her lips a little and let him take full control as his tongue began to explore her. His hand began to work her hair free of its ponytail when they heard it.

The gurgling, incoherent murmurs of the living dead broke the silence and tore them apart from one another. Daryl was up first, knife in hand and ready to attack as he peeked outside of the door.

“Stay there.” He mumbled under his breath, as he rose to his feet. The noise coming from outside indicated that there was only one walking corpse, she knew he was more than capable of handling it. Moments after he left the van and her embrace, the creature finally succumbed to a true death before its carcass was laid to rest in the woods.

Upon his return, Daryl found that Delilah had filled the sink with water and handed him a cloth to wash off the remains. He had spent his life cleaning muck and filth from his hands, he was made for this new world; he could put up with anything it threw at him except for the smell of months old rotting flesh. Not a lot phased him anymore except for the smell.

Then there was her.

He’ll never forget walking through the gates of Alexandria for the first time and seeing the girl with the red hair down to her waist. The moment he set eyes on her, he knew he was doomed. He’ll never forget the way his chest tightened and his heart raced; he knew he would take a god damn bullet for her and she hadn’t even uttered a single word in his direction. And now she’s sitting half naked, on the camp bed they fucked on just a few hours ago and he’s petrified. Merle would call him worse than shit if he saw him now.

He knows he’s spent far too long looking at the dirty water in the sink. But he’s so scared that if he moves, if he even glances at her, he’ll realise that this was all in his imagination and she’ll disappear like everything else he’s ever loved.

“You ok?”

A grunt in her direction is all he could manage while his brain tried to process everything. She beckoned him back to their bed, and he finally returned, curling up into her embrace. She smells of the woods and something else he can’t quite put his finger on. Her fingers are running through his hair as he just lies there, staring at her.

“I ain’t going nowhere if that’s what your worried about.”

How did she know? He didn’t care, in that moment he just needed her. His lips were on hers again, this time determined to finish what they started earlier.

He mounted her, positioning himself between her legs as he did the night previously, only this time, they lacked the urgency. He took his time to kiss her, to listen to her little moans and sighs and to react to her body when he did something she liked. He had fucked more women in back alleys than he could count but he had never spent time on anyone like this.

Daryl worked his way down her body, making painfully slow work of removing her underwear again and taking his first taste of her moistness. She was sweet and delicious and he could not get enough of it. Apparently, neither could she as she came undone, repeating his name like a mantra. He swore, from then on that he would do that for her everyday until his last breath.

Delilah had never felt euphoria like it. She pulled him closer, wanting and needing every part of him. She opened her legs once again, inviting him to enter her and he did with more tenderness than she expected. This time, with the coiled up tension of lust no longer enraging all their senses, they took a gentler pace. They spent the rest of the day lying together, entwined in one another.

Tomorrow they were due to return to Alexandria with supplies they had found the day previously but the more Daryl thought about it, the less he wanted to go back. He was currently watching Delilah cook the squirrel he had caught earlier as she hummed a tune he’d never heard before. It had been the most perfect day Daryl had ever had, even before the world changed. Returning to Alexandria meant it had to end and he still wasn’t quite sure where that left him.

“Let’s not go back. Stay here with me.”

It took Delilah a moment to register what Daryl was asking. She sighed, stopping what she was doing to sit on the steps of the van besides him, only this time it was her who pulled out a smoke.

“You know I can’t. I have to go back.”

Even though he knew that would be her response, it didn’t hurt any less.

“But this won’t be the last time we take this old rust bucket out for a spin and live off the land for a little while. There will be more days like today, that I can promise you.”

That was all he could ever ask for. He pulled her close, kissing her forehead and then let her go back to doing what she was doing. Tomorrow might be the end of this run, but it would be the start of many more for them in the future.


End file.
